dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Myuu
|anime debut="The Man Behind the Curtain" |Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 740Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files'' |Date of death=Age 789 Age 790 |Address=Myuu's Planet |Occupation=Scientist |FamConnect=Baby (creator) Dolltaki (subordinate) General Rilldo (creation) Commander Nezi (creation) Bizu (creation) Natt (creation) Ribet (creation) Luud (creation) Mutchy (creation) Hell Fighter 17 (co-creation) Giru (creation) Dr. Gero (collaborator) }} is a Machine Mutant who first appears in Dragon Ball GT. His goal was the completion of the Total Galaxy Conquest Operation. He is the main antagonist of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and secondary antagonist of the Baby and Super 17 Sagas. Personality He is a brilliant, yet mad scientist who desires nothing more than absolute control of the universe. He is also treacherous, betraying Dr. Gero and having him be killed by Super 17. Biography Background While he doesn't appear while the original Dragon Ball series takes place, his bio mentions that back at Age 740 Myuu (who was apparently a native M2 resident) found the Tuffle made parasite that had contained the Tuffle King's memories and had been taken over by this parasite, that will eventually will become Baby, and then began executing his plans for universal domination. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga To reach his sinister goal of control through the universe, Dr. Myuu creates a powerful enforcer named General Rilldo and tries to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to use them to complete his ultimate creation, Baby. He also hires Dolltaki, the leader of the Luud Cult, for whom he creates a giant Machine Mutant called Luud, as well as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and Leon. Baby Saga When Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on M-2, Dr. Myuu masterminds the plan to build the ultimate Machine Mutant out of them, but the gang gets past General Rilldo and foils Dr. Myuu's plans. When Trunks reveals Baby to Goku and Pan, Dr. Myuu reacts horribly, believing lowlifes such as Trunks should not look at his amazing creation. Believing they have destroyed Baby, Dr. Myuu escapes but is killed when Baby bursts out of his body. It is revealed then by Baby that it was Baby who programmed Dr. Myuu, and not the other way around. Super 17 Saga Dr. Myuu later teams up with Dr. Gero in Hell and creates a mutant machine duplicate of Android 17, who controls the original Android 17 and converges their powers together to set a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell's Android 17 and the two scientists escape, after which the two Android 17s eventually fuse together to become Super 17. Due to Myuu changing Super 17's programming behind Gero's back, Super 17 betrays and kills Dr. Gero during Super 17's dominant battle against the Z Fighters. Super 17 then proceeds his domination against the Z Fighters (including Super Saiyan 4 Goku thanks to his absorption field ability) to the point that Dr. Myuu truly believes he can take over the universe until Android 18 shows up and appeals to Super 17's sense of self. In anger at Android 18's apparent influence, Dr. Myuu orders Super 17 to destroy Goku and Android 18 with his Shocking Death Ball, calling out his manhood and courage in the process. However, Super 17 is agitated by this, refusing to be controlled again, and turns against and destroys Myuu with the attack instead. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blasts' – The most basic form of energy waves. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Psychic Bomber' – Myuu creates a purple energy ball in his hand and raises it in the sky, which creates an explosion on the opponent. *'Data Conversion and Storage' - Myuu is capable of storing objects in his head as data, as he did with the One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 However, upon Myuu's death anything he has stored is released. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dr. Myuu appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and he is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe '(originally), 'Yasunori Masutani (Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan **Blue Water dub: Dave Pettitt *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gilberto Baroli *Greek dub: Dimitris Mylonas Trivia *Dr. Myuu's name is based on the Greek letter mu (uppercase Μ, lowercase μ); the lowercase letter is employed in many academic fields as a special symbol. It is also the first Syllable of 'Mu'tation, a reference to his creations, the Machine 'Mu'tants. *Dr. Myuu is the most recurring antagonist in GT, appearing as a major villain in 3 of the 4 sagas. Gallery See also *Dr. Myuu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Dr. Myuu es:Dr. Myu de:Myuu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Doctors Category:DBGT Characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased